1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display control device, a display control method, and a program.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, as disclosed in JP 2000-171821 A, there has been known an electronic apparatus which performs display with two layers of display apparatuses, and displays different information on each display apparatus.